Down with the Ships (Collection One-Shot Project)
by pandainpanties
Summary: A project of Kuroshitsuji one-shots. Taking requests! [See Chapter 1 for rules/details.]
1. Chapter 1

Hello, there! First I wold like to thank you for stopping by to read this. This isn't a first chapter, but an introductory to what this is going to turn out to be. I have been writing for many years now, but since I'm terrible at plot and ironic story twists, I decided that I would do this little project instead and see how it turns out. (Also this is my first time actually posting any writing of mine, so I'm anxious as fuuuuccckkk xD)

I also have no idea what to put for the cover image, so that'll wait (hopefully FFN will let me edit it, first time posting on here).

Starting out, this will be a mix of Black Butler, Season 1 and Season 2, and even Season 3 of the anime (as well as the manga) one-shots. Since these are one-shots, I don't see the problem in mixing these. Also, I am in the process of reading the manga, certain requests might be delayed depending on what it is. I know season 2 of the anime is heavily looked down upon in the Black Butler fandom, I understand this, but that does not stop me from loving it any less. (And loving Alois because he is my bae. And demon Ciel looks pretty great too, okay?) (Omg that rhymed.)

The basics of this project is to take requests from fangirls/boys from people like you. This will contain various AU's with various ships, hopefully, but I'm saying this now, my OTP is AlosxCiel/CielxAlois (sorry not sorry, I just really love these two together). BUT, because of the intent behind this, it will contain any ships I wish to write, and any ships that you, the reader, would like. Meaning, feel free to comment any AU's/situations with your pairing of choice. I will even write my nOTP, I even have a few things planned out for them. SebastianxClaude/ClaudexSebastian is also another one of my favourite ships (but seriously did you even see the fighting scene at the huge lake place? It was one hand slip away from being rated R).

The main characters I am comfortable with writing are Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude, and some other characters, such as Soma and Agni, Lizzy, and Grell. Of course, I started out this project for just the characters Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude, but I also want to be more accepting, so I'll try my best to fulfill the characters you wish.

Take in mind that I have a ten page document listed with AU's that I got from Tumblr. And I will apply most of them to Ciel and Alois, but I also could repeat them for another ship if you or I so wish. So, keep in mind, probably repeating themes.

To wrap this up quickly, I prefer to write the main characters from Season 2. I will do any ship of these four characters, and possibly more characters, including the manga. I will do funny, sad, dark, confusing, and serious AU's, and I will accept OOC-ness and will try my best to keep characters, well, in character. I will even write stuff that makes me slightly uncomfortable, but if I dislike your idea too much, please be warned I will most likely not write it, so do not be offended in any possible way.  
>Before I forget! I will also take CharaterxReader one-shot requests! Or, if you can think of an AU that can add more plot to it, I can dedicate a separate story for you (of course it has to be something that appeals to multiple people, so please nothing incredibly selective).<p>

I personally don't expect this project to get that popular, but I do have hopes that it will grab attention, even if it's small. The first few chapters of this will most likely be of Ciel and Alois, mostly because I already have things planned for them. But remember, this isn't the main ship. Crack ships are accepted too!

Hopefully, you get the gist of what this little 'project' is about. My mind is incredibly ADHD so my thoughts and ideas bounce everywhere, so it's extremely hard to keep track of anything. Also, I have no idea how to end this, so leave requests in the comments if you have something you want to see finally written out. Thanks again you happen to stop by to read this ramble of mine. I look forward to see what the fandom here has in mind!

Until next time!~  
>(Hopefully ;A; )<p> 


	2. It's Been A While (Part 1)

Ahh, okay this is a bit late. I'm considering having my update days by on Thursday or Friday, not sure yet. Anyways, as "Chapter 1" mentioned, the first one-shot would be of Cielois, so here it is.

This will also be broken into two parts, since I have no clue how to restrain my writing style, oops.

Special thanks to my beta. You're amazing, thanks so much for wasting your time on this xD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Do you have the answers?"<p>

"No, you should've studied!"

"Honestly, there is _no _possible way you didn't see that coming.."

"Yeah, you know he never studies."

"_Idiots.._"

A small snort arose from the slender throat of a certain junior in the middle of the small classroom. Cornflower irises gazed at the group of students in the front of the class arguing over a boy known as Bryce Midthway, who was infamously known to never study and to barely ever pass the tests given throughout the year.

The light blue eyes turned their gaze on a boy who was just a year younger than the he, but was much more mature and carried himself more respectively than others his age.

"You're so _kind_, Ciel."

A single sapphire orb swiveled to offer a hardened stare at the lad belonging to the cornflower eyes.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. Besides, I'm sure everyone in this class will fail."

"Now _that's _rude. I didn't study that much either. I fell asleep early because, for the millionth time, I remember how absolutely _tedious_ studying it," Alois huffed.

"I'm surprised you attempted to study at all."

An icy glare was sent in the direction of the voice before it darted over to locate the source of a loud banging sound.

"Alright, alright everyone, settle down." Came the friendly high pitched voice of Mrs. Frechette, a tall woman with long dark locks and brown eyes, as she entered the classroom. "Sit down, Bryce, just because you're too lazy to study, doesn't make it a right to mooch the answers off your friends. Now," she clapped her hands despite the collective choir of children groaning, "as we all know, we won't be going over the study guide in class as you've had these past few weeks to dedicate your time to the material. The time for our exam has finally come." The groaning increased in volume and she ignored it expertly. _"That's the spirit_."

Stray locks of platinum blonde hair flew up and down as Alois bounced up and down in his seat, his level of anticipation evergrowing to finish off this one piece of paper that was standing between him and a two month break free from school. Ciel could practically _see _the waves of overexcited energy radiate from the blonde's being.

The bluenette seated to the left of the blonde adolescent paid no attention to him as he rested his cheek against his propped up fist. He stared down at the thick stack of papers that landed on his desk and turned to see the blonde's reaction to the amount of work that was on it. Ciel was surprised to see that Alois was already halfway down the page, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth and his carefully trimmed eyebrows scrunched on his face in determined concentration. A sigh escaped Ciel's lips and he looked back to his own stack of papers and set to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

The loud introductory caused Ciel to jump as he finished cleaning out his locker. Shutting the small metal door, he turned to Alois, who was jumping in place again due to his excitement levels.

"How many times have I told you _not _to do that?"

"You expect me to count something like that? Anyways, what are you doing over the summer?"

"I'm going to Paris with Sebastian."

The jumping ceased.

"Really? Claude has important business in Japan, so I have to stay home and watch over the place." Alois huffed at the thought of not leaving the house for most of the summer; he was meant to be out partying and enjoying his newfound freedom and not stuck babysitting a _house_.

Ciel gave a small 'hm' in recognition that he heard the boy but wasn't paying attention to what he had to say, nor did he really care.

Alois gave the boy a blank look before jutting out his bottom lip and wrapping both his arms around Ciel's right one, nuzzling his puff of hair against Ciel's straight locks.

"Let me come with youuuu." He whined. The way his vowels extended far longer than necessary grated on Ciel's nerves.

A semi-disgusted grunt came from the bluenette as he hurriedly pried the blonde from his upper arm.

"Don't be a fool, Alois!" Ciel sighed as he opened the front door to the school and took a step outside. The weather was fervent enough that the two boys already felt their clothes on the brink of sticking to their skin.

A single royal blue orb scanned the front parking lot and spotted the sleek silver of the Cien Cadillac that belonged to his adoptive father, Sebastian Michaelis. The raven haired man steered the car so that it now sat in front of the two high school boys. Ciel waited as the passenger door lifted upwards, setting his bag down on the floorboard as he took his place on the dark leather seat.

Sebastian ducked from his position the drivers seat and bowed his head to the platinum blonde standing by the car, his crimson orbs shielded by a set of dark sunglasses.

"Macken," he greeted with a stiff, monotone voice.

Alois's face twisted into that of anger. "Ciel, could you please stop telling your _father _to stop _calling _me by that _name_?" The fair-haired boy hated the fact Sebastian always felt the need to background check Ciel's friends before meeting them.

Ciel sighed again for what could have been the thirty-seventh time today, but who's counting really. "I'll see you after summer break, Alois." His hand reached for the car door above his head.

"Ah, wait!" Alois jumped eagerly before spotting his own adoptive father's sports car coming into the schools entrance.

"Yes?" Ciel groaned impatiently.

Cornflower orbs darted between the grumpy bluenette and the approaching midnight car. He had a dangerous decision and had to either: do it and possibly regret it; or to walk away from it and then _really _regret it.

Alois swooped down and stuck his head in the car, quickly wrapping his arms around the bluenettes neck. A small cry of surprise came from Ciel as he was suddenly attacked from the blonde. He was about to pry him off yet again but realised the boy has tender emotions such as Elizabeth did, and for reasons he didn't know why and would probably never get, assumed the boy would _miss him_.

A huff came from Ciel as he placed his hands awkwardly on the back of Alois's upper arms, for it was already an awkward position for a hug for the both of them. Alois's shoulders relaxed from their unknown state of tension as he was glad for the acceptance, even when he knew Ciel was probably displeased about it. It made him joyous, nonetheless.

A grunt came from Ciel as Alois pulled his arms away, a slight blush complimenting the paleness on both of their cheeks. Alois waved with a laugh and took off to his own awaiting car.

Ciel rubbed his hand against his pierced ear as the door above his head closed by itself, his one sapphire orb not taking notice of the slight upwards curve on the mouth of the raven beside him. For reasons unknown by him, the words Alois whispered into his ear wouldn't escape from his mind.

"_Until next time, Phantomhive._"

* * *

><p>Again, hope you enjoyed! Part two coming soon. Reviews and favouritesfollows are great! Constructive criticism in comments are even better.

Until next time!~ c;


End file.
